A última Ameaça Forever Stars
by Youko Takabayashi
Summary: Os anos passam e as pessoas crescem. Os dias vão e as pessoas ficam. Outras se vão e ficam sábias. Em todos os lugares isso acontece? Não...Entre e descubra os segredos por trás do véu... Update! Esta é minha nova conta hehe
1. Prólogo

**A Última Ameaça **

_**Forever Stars**_

Disclaimer: **"Sailor Moon e seu grupo pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi. Fora o grupo original de Sailor moon, todos os outros personagens são de autoria minha (Youko Takabayashi), não os usem sem minha permissão."**

* * *

_**"Antes da mão manejar a espada,**_

_**Ela deve localizar o inimigo e saber**_

_**como enfrentá-lo.**_

_**A espada apenas dá o golpe.**_

_**A mão quedeve saber se já está **_

_**vitoriosa ou perdedora antes dele"**_

_Prólogo_

Longas noites ele havia passado, longos dias ele havia esperado, e finalmente o momento chegara. Finalmente iria conhecê-la, finalmente iria ver o rosto que veria todos os dias, durante anos e anos a fio. Disseram-lhe que ela era a mais bela das belas, e assim ele viera confiando naquilo. Mas sua mente não estava somente em sua beleza. Estava também em outros boatos que ouvira no reino. Os boatos de que apenas um único sorriso seu, poderia transformar o mais poderoso dos anjos num bobo apaixonado.

-Será mesmo? – Sorria pensando naquilo. Poderia mesmo existir uma mulher tão bela a ponto de enlouquecer de amores o melhor dos anjos? – Veremos.. – Disse enquanto se dirigia ao palácio real.

O lugar que via era melhor do que haviam descrito. As árvores pareciam mais verdes e vivas, a grama embaixo de seu pé era cheia de orvalho, mesmo ainda sendo noite, os misteriosos 'Demônios Superiores' – como eram chamados os demônios do submundo, que tinham como verdadeira forma a aparência de um humano qualquer e inofensivo – caminhavam normalmente, namorando e rindo, as crianças brincando, como se ele não estivesse ali.

Mas ele sabia que cada um daqueles seres já havia notado sua presença (...) antes mesmo que tivesse chegado.

-Esse lugar com certeza é perigoso... Mas.. Como eu encontro esse palácio? Achei que estava no caminho certo, entretanto...

-Ainda está no caminho certo. – Uma voz infantil se fez ouvir atrás dele – Você que não quer ver.

-Quem é você? – Perguntou virando-se, assustado com a repentina intromissão.

-Eu sou eu. E você? Quem é? – A garota de longos cabelos ondulados castanho-escuros perguntou. Ele viu que ela era a única que usava uma roupa medieval – E o que faz aqui?

-Bem..Eu sou o novo guardião da rainha deste mundo – Ele a viu ficar mais atenta – E..

-Eu já sei disso – Ela falou, cortando-o – O que quero saber é _quem é_ você e o que faz aqui.

-Mas eu já falei. Além disso, o que faz com essa roupa?

-Você não me respondeu. E essa roupa e minha roupa, oras. Não posso usá-la por acaso?

-Claro que pode mas..Não estamos na terra..Você pode usar as roupas de qualquer parte do futuro, como os outros.

-Não sou como os outros. Eu sou eu, eu gosto de acompanhar o ritmo das coisas, e não de ultrapassá-lo.

-Mas você sabe que...

-Claro que vou estar aqui quando esse futuro de que fala chegar. Ainda estarei bem aqui, acompanhando o ritmo das coisas... – Ela falou meio alheia ao espanto dele.

-Você é um fantasma? – Ele acabara de perceber que os dois caminhavam enquanto falavam.

-Talvez..Mas..Acho que sim...

-Como morreu?

-Eu simplesmente não nasci viva.

-Sinto muito..Deve ter sido uma tristeza muito grande para a sua mãe.

-..Não, não foi...Veja, chegamos ao castelo.

-Oh! – Ele olhou para a enorme porta dupla de mármore negro à sua frente – Muito obriga... – Quando olhou para a garota, ela já não estava mais ali - ...Da. Será que era uma ilusão?

Enquanto ele subia a escadaria até os portões, dentro da sala principal uma pequena garotinha estava enfurecida:

-Como querem que eu aceite isto? Estão loucos! Loucos eu digo, mas nenhum de vocês me compreende!

-Majestade...Por favor, recomponha-se!

-Recompor-me? Como querem que faça tal coisa, ingratos? Aceitam que tal calúnia aconteça e querem que me recomponha? Não se dêem o trabalho!

-Mas majestade..

-Querem que o dia de vossas mortes chegue mais cedo? Não? Então não tentem acalmar-me! (...) Um _anjo_! – Falava enfurecida – Um anjo da _Militia_! Quem ela pensa que sou? Oh, sim..Eu sei o que ela pensa de mim.. – Olhou para os empregados com desdém, e estes se encolheram de medo – E sei o que os outros pensam também... Todos pensam que não sou digna de confiança! Pensam que sou algum tipo de psicopata que quer matar todos! _E isso que pensam_. – Sua voz ficou perigosamente calma nessa ultima frase.

Na sala de espera, ao lado da sala principal, ele ouvia os gritos, e achava a dona da voz estranhamente conhecida, mas lembrou-se dos avisos dos outros: "Tudo nela parece estranhamente familiar, embora nunca a tenhamos visto" um deles dissera, e o outro completara "A verdade é que a morte sempre nos acompanha, por isso a achamos tão familiar"

-Ela me parece bem esquentadinha..Ninguém nunca me falou sobre isso..

Calou-se subitamente quando começou a sentir o chão tremer. O barulho dentro da sala cessara totalmente. Olhou ao redor e viu que todos paravam o que estavam fazendo e olhavam para a sala. Alguns falavam abertamente "Vai matar os servos novamente..." como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

-Quem vai matar todo mundo?

-Majestade. Está tendo uma crise de consciência – Um dos ministros falou enquanto voltava a ler seu livro –..Sorte que não é nada se comparada a da última vez...

-É mesmo – Uma outra mulher se aproximou para entrar na conversa – E já faz muito tempo que ela não tem uma crise, não é Tomas? – Perguntou ao ministro.

-É verdade..

-E quando foi a última crise dela?

-Hm.. – A mulher parou para pensar um pouco – A última vez que ela teve uma crise fez os dez mundos quase entrarem em colapso.

-Como?

-Não sabia? Para o novo guardião, você está desinformado..A última crise dela só foi parada graças à antiga rainha do segundo mundo, Selenity.

-Mas por que essas 'crises' são chamadas de 'crise de consciência'? – Perguntou apressadamente enquanto via as coisas começarem a quebrar, e alguns demônios mais fracos começarem a se contorcer no chão. O Tomas e a mulher pareciam não sentir nada.

-Porque quando abdicou da eternidade, Selenity criou um bracelete de luz, que prendeu Majestade em estado de êxtase, e com isso uma nova personalidade foi criada.. – Ela fez uma pausa tentando encontrar palavras - Mas essa nova personalidade racional não é a nossa majestade..Por isso às vezes ela tem uma crise dessas, pois é quando seu 'verdadeiro eu' tenta se libertar.

-Mas.. – Tomas continuou – Parece que não adianta..Durante milênios majestade tentou quebrar o bracelete, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi colocar mais desenhos estranhos no objeto..Prova das magias que usou.

Ele não perderia mais tempo. Já descobrira o que queria e adentrou correndo a sala onde o tremor era consideravelmente mais forte. Quase perdeu o equilíbrio, mas conseguiu se manter e fechou a porta. Lá dentro se espantou com a cena. Uma garotinha estava sentada ao trono, calma e de olhos fechados, como se nada estivesse acontecendo, enquanto seus servos se contorciam de dor e nojo ao ver sua própria carne apodrecendo.

Aqueles servos não tinham salvação, mas sabia de um jeito perfeito de salvar os outros lá fora. Usaria o Mantra de Lúcifer nela e assim iria acalmá-la. Não tinha certeza de que o que faria agora era o mais seguro para si mesmo, mas o faria assim mesmo. Correu o mais rápido que pôde e abraçou-a por trás, começando a sussurrar a magia em seu ouvido. Viu a garota começar a tremer e se contorcer, querendo se livrar dele, mas mesmo assim continuou, desviando os olhos dos demônios no chão, que pareciam sofrer ainda mais cada vez que a garota tremia e se contorcia.

Repentinamente a garota parou de se mover, e os demônios finalmente já não estavam mais ali, a única coisa que restara era um pó estranho. Ficara com medo. E se tivesse matado a garota? Isso era meio impossível, mas era uma possibilidade. Infelizmente o mantra ainda não havia terminado, e uma vez começado, o mantra deveria ir até o fim.

Congelou por um momento, quando a garota – ainda de olhos fechados – falou gentilmente com ele:

-Não se preocupe _anjo_. Não há como alguém como você me matar... – Um sorriso sincero apareceu em seus lábios – Mas devo admitir que você não é qualquer um. Estou sonolenta..Que magia é essa? Mantra de Lúcifer?

Ela acertara em cheio. Não sabia que um corpo – aparentemente – frágil como aquele podia suportar tamanho poder. Até o próprio lúcifer sucumbira diante da magia que criara. Terminou de recitar o mantra e a garota caiu em seus braços abrindo os olhos em seguida. Haviam duas peculiaridades nela. Em cada lado da cabeça, haviam duas pequenas mechas de cabelo que pareciam chifres e sua íris era totalmente diferente de tudo que já vira até então. Tinha três cores. A pupila, que mais parecia um simples risco duplo, era do mais puro branco, assim como seu globo ocular. As bordas da íris eram lilás claro e finalmente..o que restava da íris era vermelho sangue. Isso deu uma sensação de que as íris daquela garota sangravam eternamente. Uma sensação que fez questão de esquecer assim que pôde.

-O que.. – A garota tocou em seu rosto com a mão esquerda, deixando que ele visse seu bracelete, que por sinal era estranhamente bonito – O que..você planejou colocar em mim com o mantra? Paz..?

-Bem.. – Falou apoiando-a melhor com o outro braço também – Isso também, mas queria te deixar relaxada..Para não correr o risco de ter outra crise.

-Não.. – Ela balançou a cabeça, e seu corpo brilhou por um breve segundo, o que o fez fechar fortemente os olhos. Quando os reabriu, seu olhar já estava um pouco confuso. Seu corpo então começou a mudar. Brilhava um pouco e estava... Crescendo? – Há uma terceira coisa.. – Seus olhos começaram a se fechar contra sua vontade, prova de que a magia funcionava em qualquer um – Não vou conseguir ficar assim por muito tempo, por isso..Escute muito bem.. – Sua voz estava ficando mais baixa, enquanto ela começava a ficar num sono induzido, que os demônios chamavam de 'coma ilusório' – Paz e relaxamento..não são as únicas coisas que me passou.. – Seu cenho franzia enquanto ela tentava manter os olhos abertos o máximo possível.

-E o que eu passei para você além de calma e paz...?

Ela terminara de se transformar, e agora ele estava totalmente hipnotizado. A beleza daquela mulher caída em seus braços não era igual a absolutamente nada do que tinham contado. Ela era uma criança, certo? Então que forma era aquela? "Ela belíssima, mas impediu seu corpo de crescer..Sua aparência será eternamente a de uma criança de dez, onze anos." Eles haviam dito. Mas acabara de descobrir que ela não era assim. Em todo caso, manteria essa 'nova forma' que descobrira em total segredo.

-Minha forma não é importante..Você...deve..saber que..vo..cê..me passou...a... – Ela dormira. Seu corpo foi mudando de forma rapidamente, e logo ela era novamente a garota de outrora.

-Droga.. – Reclamou consigo mesmo – Nunca tente usar muita magia com o Mantra..Ele por si só já é forte demais..E no final..Acabei passando à ela algo que não estava nos meus planos... – Não sabia por que, mas estava estranhamente preocupado com o que poderia ter acontecido – De qualquer forma..Ela é muito forte mesmo..Ler a minha mente mesmo estando quase em transe...

Depois do estranho ocorrido, mandou outros servos levarem-no até os aposentos da 'Majestade', como ela era chamada. Meio receosos, os servos obedeceram, e pediram perdão à garota inconsciente.

-Escuta.. – Ele chamou um dos servos – Qual o nome dela?

-..Majestade, meu senhor.

-Não, falo do nome mesmo, não de um pronome de tratamento.

-Não podemos falar meu senhor.

-E por que não?

-Porque nenhum de nós teve o prazer de escutar o nome da Majestade, senhor.

-Ela não disse?

-Não..Ela nunca disse.

-Certo..Então, porque você e os outros pediram perdão à ela?

-Por que ela sabe meu senhor! Ela vê tudo senhor. Sabe tudo, está em todos os lugares em todos os momentos..

-Sei.. – Falou incrédulo – Ela sabe tudo é?

-Não blasfeme senhor! – O servo falou afoito – Senão ela pode se vingar!

-Uhum..Sei, sei.. – Falou empurrando o servo que ainda reclamava e gritava. Os gritos não cessaram até ele fechar a porta – Isolação acústica? – Andou novamente até a porta, mas quando tentou abri-la, viu que estava trancado – Droga! Me tranquei do lado de dentro!..Pelo menos eu posso observar como ela vive aqui..

Ele observou e observou. Nada mais que isso, durante três dias seguidos. Estava quase morto de tanto tédio, olhando novamente para a 'Majestade', quando notou algo diferente nela. Seus olhos estavam com um traço mais definido e maduro que antes. O mesmo acontecia com seu queixo e o resto do corpo, por conseguinte. Começou a observar a garota e lembrou-se da noite em que a vira numa forma adulta. Agora que parara para comparar, o busto quase reto da garota à sua frente era totalmente diferente da outra forma...

-Mas o que estou pensando? Ela nem é um ser bom nem nada..Além disso é criança! Isso é pedofilia! – Falou dando leves tapas nas bochechas

Mas perdeu para seus pensamentos e ficou comparando as duas formas durante mais algum tempo. Alguém mais conhecia aquela outra forma? Ou fora apenas uma ilusão criada por ela para fazê-lo ficar confuso? Não pensou muito mais nisso, pois começou a ficar com sono, e adormeceu encostado na cama dela. Era a primeira vez que dormia em dias.

O sonho que estava tendo era muito estranho. Estava em uma espécie de bosque, que emanava uma leve luz prateada, suficiente para iluminar o lugar. Olhou para os lados e viu que estava em uma clareira, e na direção norte podia ver uma trilha, velha, mas que sabia estar em uso constante. Resolveu andar na trilha para ver onde ela ia dar. Mas agora não se lembrava mais por onde tinha vindo, olhava para todos os lados e só via árvores, mas resolveu prestar mais atenção a elas.

Percebia agora que as árvores estavam vivas! Claro que, as plantas eram seres vivos, mas neste caso, a palavra 'vida' era no sentido mais literal possível. As árvores tinham olhos, e o acompanhavam com estes.

-Mas o que...?

-Não pergunte. Elas não podem te responder, a não ser que você seja eu.

-Quem está..aí? – Se espantou novamente ao virar e se ver em outra clareira. Mas nesta havia uma casa e na frente desta um banco branco, onde a menina de quatro dias atrás estava sentada – Você é..A menina que me levou ao castelo!

-Sentiu minha falta? – Ela sorriu – Mas acho que não..Estava entediado, até...

-Bem..Não senti a sua falta, mas..Não estava entediado por sua causa..

-Você estava cansado de observar e comparar – Ela falou alheia à explicação – Então resolvi tirar você do tédio. Desculpe por te colocar no coma.

-Quer dizer que estou num dos famosos coma ilusório?

-Sim, mas é um sonho. – Ela riu um pouco dele – Você nunca esteve em um?

-Não..Nunca..Posso..Me aproximar? – Não sabia o porquê, mas estava receoso da garota.

-Claro que sim. Posso parecer assustadora, mas não mordo. E então..Ainda está entediado?

-Bem..Isso é inusitado..Visto que..Eu preciso estar acordado quando ela acordar..

-Ela quem? – A menina pareceu ficar mais curiosa.

-A 'Majestade'.

-Ah..Sei...

-É..Você a conhece?

-Sim, conheço..Infelizmente.

-Por que infelizmente? Ela me pareceu ser uma boa pessoa..

-Mesmo? – A garota ficara muito feliz com essa resposta. Ele podia ver seus olhos escuros brilhando um pouco mais que antes – E você gostou dela?

-Não sei...Ela não pôde falar muito...e..

-Oh, mas ela fala! Ela sempre fala, você que não escuta, bobo!

-Quem é bobo?

-Você!

-Oras! (...) Mas, de onde você a conhece?

-Eu sempre estive com ela...

-Mesmo?

-É..Mas as pessoas não gostam de nenhuma de nós. Nem de mim, nem dela.

-Acho que eles estão errados.. – Ele sorriu, olhou para a parte mais escura da clareira, e depois fechou os olhos – Ninguém pode dizer que não gosta de alguém ou algo sem antes conhecer.

-...

-Por isso eu acho que você... – Novamente o 'sonho' o surpreendera. Quem estava sentada no mesmo lugar da garota, na mesma posição e olhando para ele já não era a pequena, e sim a Majestade – Mas o que..?

-... – Ela apoiou os cotovelos nas pernas – Continue. Minha atenção é totalmente sua. – Olhou para ele, mas logo olhou para um ponto qualquer e fechou os olhos – ... Meus olhos te incomodam.

-Mas..Mas...Você..Onde está a garota?

-Não vê? – Ela sorriu – Eu sou a garota. Ela é uma das minhas formas.

-...Entendo...

-Vai voltar a falar?

-Hm?

-Eu gosto de ouvir você falar. – Ela o sentiu ficar mais tenso – Não se preocupe. Não estou tentando seduzi-lo. Estou falando sério.

-A conclusão da frase era...'Por isso eu acho que você deveria deixá-los te conhecer, para te compreender.'

-Muitos já me falaram isso, mas as palavras ficam muito melhor quando saem da sua boca, Yuki. – Sentiu novamente ele ficar mais tenso – Não estou falando nada com conotação maliciosa. Não hoje.

-Escuta..é..não sei se posso fazer isso, mas...

-Os servos colocaram na sua cabeça que eu posso tentar te matar do nada? Eles não estão errados. Mas hoje não vou tentar nada. Você não está mentindo, por isso não vou tentar nada com você. Enquanto não mentir estará totalmente seguro.

-Bem..Tenho tantas perguntas..Por onde posso começar..?

-Da que estiver te incomodando mais.

-Essa sua forma..Essa sua forma de agora...Alguém já viu? Ou é só uma ilusão para me enganar?

-Você é a primeira pessoa que está me vendo assim. E não acho que terá mais alguém depois de você.

-E por que..Você me deixou vê-la assim?

-Porque... (...) Alguém precisa conhecer minha verdadeira forma, certo? Mas não conte desta forma a ninguém.

-Não contarei..e..

-Não importa a pergunta, posso responder todas para você.

-Qual... – Yuki hesitou um pouco, mas perguntou ainda assim – Qual o seu nome? – Essa pergunta a fez abrir os olhos e dá-lo um olhar inquisidor - ..P-Perguntei algo errado? – Aqueles olhos o estavam matando.

-..Não – Ela fechou os olhos e virou a cabeça para outro ponto qualquer – Mas não sei se vai gostar do meu nome.

-Não existem nomes feios, nem nada desse tipo.

-Não posso ficar muito mais tempo aqui.

-Por quê?

-Por que sua magia está acabando. Vemo-nos no mundo real.

-Espere! O que... – Tarde demais. Ele já havia voltado ao quarto – Droga... –

Olhou para a garota deitada na cama e ficou observando-a durante um longo tempo. Sua beleza parecia ter aumentado ainda mais, agora que a conhecera melhor. Lembrou-se das palavras que ela dissera, e ficou imaginando se não poderiam ter algo mais nelas, além de conformismo. "Muitos já me falaram isso, mas as palavras ficam muito melhor quando saem da sua boca, Yuki." Ela dissera. Mas sua voz saíra num tom não habitual, para um ser das trevas. Tinha plena consciência de que ela poderia estar mentindo, mas alguma coisa dentro de si afirmava com todas as forças que ela não estava atuando. Neste caso..Ele tivera sim, sentido _carinho_ saindo daquelas palavras, e de uma maneira totalmente aberta.

Sem que pudesse pensar em mais nada, a 'Majestade' começara a se mover lentamente. Abriu um pouco os olhos deixando à vista os orbes castanhos, para ter certeza de onde estava e depois, num súbito, se sentou totalmente ereta na cama:

-Yuki. – Sua voz estava igual à voz de sua forma adulta

-Majestade.

-Por que não recusou a proposta de ser meu guardião quando pode?

-Porque não quis.

-Poderia te matar por ser tão insolente – Riu um pouco – Mas está falando a verdade, então..Nada feito.

-Ainda bem.

A conversa fora interrompida por algumas batidas na porta. Era a camareira que viera arrumar o quarto e avisar a Majestade.

-Majestade.. – Começou receosa – Tem visitas..É..É monssieu Daren.

-Avise-o que já estou descendo – Yuki se espantou ao ouvir novamente a voz da criança.

-S-Sim...Quer que volte mais tarde?

-Quero.

-Sim Majestade... – E a mulher se fora.

-Como você fez isso?

-Isso o que? – A voz dela voltara a ser a voz da mulher

-Trocou de voz..Como se não fosse nada!

-Ah, isso..Não é muito difícil. Agora..Deixe-me ver... – Ela olhou para um enorme armário e este se abriu. Centenas de roupas de todas as épocas estavam ali, e ela olhava para todas, prestando atenção em cada uma – Qual acha que devo usar?

-Bem..Eu..

-Sei..Esse preto está bonito mesmo. Vou vesti-lo! – Viu Yuki se virar – O que está fazendo?

-Estou te dando alguma privacidade.

-Hahahahah! Vocês ainda usam as mãos para se trocar, no nono mundo?

-Bem..Sim..

-Vire-se. – Ela falou séria. Prontamente Yuki atendeu, mesmo estando totalmente vermelho – Agora veja como se faz... – Ela estalou os dedos e sua roupa já não era a de outrora, e sim um lindo vestido preto, embora isso não importasse muito, já que tinha corpo de criança – Viu? Você não morreu.

Ela se divertia com isso. A verdade é que ainda usava as mãos para se trocar também, mas vê-lo desconcertado era incrivelmente prazeroso. Desceu as escadas normalmente e chegando lá embaixo, sentou-se ao trono e disse a Yuki para ficar a seu lado a todo momento. Mandou chamar Daren e quando este entrou, foi logo fazendo uma carranca:

-Então..Esse daí é o _anjo_?

-...

-Bem, não é lá grande coisa, mas...

-Daren, fale a que veio. – Sua voz voltara novamente a ser de criança.

-Vim avisar que ela está bem e manda novas notícias.

-Que notícias?

-Ela vai mandar Centerei voltar para 27 a.C.

-Era só isso?

-Sim, mas..

-Então vá embora e fique com o seu 'amorzinho'. – Falou enquanto se levantava para ir embora – Vamos Yuki.

-Majestade. – Ele a viu parar – ...Por que se entregou?

-Não é da sua conta.

-Claro que é. Nem comigo, em quem confia tanto foi dessa maneira..e.. – Um enorme jarro quebrou atrás de si – Sinto muito. Não irei interromper.

-É bom mesmo.

Dentro do quarto...

-Yuki.

-Sim?

-A resposta daquela sua pergunta..Sobre o nome...

-O que tem ela?

-Meu nome é...Youko.

Após essa 'revelação' muitos meses se passaram, e Yuki pouco a pouco foi sendo ganho. Os olhos da verdadeira forma de Youko já não mais o incomodavam. Pelo contrário, os achava até bonitos agora. Acostumara-se, pois de duas em duas noites era induzido a dormir e conversava sobre muitas coisas com Youko.

Depois de três anos juntos, Youko conseguiu a transferência permanente de Yuki – A pedido dele – Para o reino das trevas. Ele conseguira convencê-la, e pouco a pouco, ela começara a mostrar sua verdadeira forma para outras pessoas, até que quinze anos depois todos já a conheciam. Mas ela não abrira mão do nome. Apenas ele a chamava de Youko, e somente quando estavam sozinhos.

Um bom tempo se passou e eles acabaram se casando. Ninguém sabia claro, mas Youko insistia em deixar a aliança no dedo, como se fosse uma humana comum. Depois souberam do casamento de Daren e Hinotto, rainha do mundo da luz.

Viviam 'felizes' e Youko, com uma desculpa qualquer, saiu da ativa durante dois anos. Nesse meio tempo, tiveram seu primeiro filho, a quem chamaram Diamont. Este cresceu e foi treinado escondido. Depois de sete anos, Yuki e Youko resolveram contar a todos. Agora estavam oficialmente juntos. E assim tiveram seu segundo filho, Saphiro. Com o passar dos anos, Yuki foi adquirindo a habitual frieza e maldade que todos os demônios têm. Era cruel e acabou descobrindo o maior prazer de um demônio: Torturar e matar. Seus olhos já não tinham mais brilho para ninguém além de Youko. Mas ainda assim era um anjo, pois era carinhoso e amava a parceira como somente um anjo pode amar.

Os anos vieram e passaram, e Yuki começou a definhar. Os anjos não eram imortais. Mas Youko sabia o que fazer. Concedeu a ele a imortalidade, e mesmo a muito custo, ele aceitou.

Passaram-se mil anos e nada além da morte dos filhos aconteceu, até aquele fatídico dia. Youko apresentara Hanna, sua meia-irmã à Yuki. Ela tinha a aparência de alguém de dezenove anos, mas logo pararia de envelhecer. Mais uma vez os anos vieram e se foram, mas chegou o dia em que Hanna descobriu não ser imortal como a irmã. Revoltada, pegou na biblioteca real o livro proibido de magia negra da meia-irmã e apagou todas as lembranças que Yuki tinha dela, para depois fazê-lo se apaixonar por si própria. Isso causou um tremendo ódio por parte de Youko, que jurou torturá-la até a morte por esse erro fatal. Depois de avisar ao reino que este seria lacrado até segunda ordem, foi ao reino da luz falar com Hinotto:

-Daren...Você acha que ela.. – Hinotto falava apreensiva

-Não sei. Talvez tenha perdido o controle novamente..Essas crises dela vêm e vão quando querem..Não podemos impedir...E além disso – Daren parara de falar quando ouviu vários gritos vindos do lado de fora da sala e depois deu um suspiro, recomeçando a falar – Se Hanna colocou um dedo em Yuki, então estamos totalmente ferrados.

-Hinotto... – a porta se abriu com um estrondo – Vim apenas me despedir. Farei uma viagem.

-Mas Youko..Ainda não chegou...

-A hora da morte dela quem escolhe sou eu..Assim como a morte de todos os outros seres. Agora se me der licença...

-Não pode ir! A Terra ainda não está preparada para...

-Sabe Hinotto..A filha de Selenity está na Terra. É bom avisá-la que... Se ela entrar no meu caminho..Vai morrer.

-Yo.. – Já era tarde. Youko fora para o portal dos tempos e já estava a caminho da Terra.

Continua...

_Yo! Aqui estou eu, minna..Nossa, tenho estado sumida, não é? É que minhas aulas começaram e eu simplesmente fiquei com um bloqueio mental (é mentira..bem, o que eu falei é uma meia verdade..Mas percebe-se que a HMS ficou paradona, não é...?) Tem uma coisa que eutenho que dizer...Tive que criar uma nova conta, pq senão nunca mais poderiaatualizar as minhas fics..'CÊs nem sabem! O simplesmente não abre maismeu painel de controle..bem, é a vida" Espero que a gente se divirta aqui, dessa vez XD...Ah, sim, sim..estou fazendo um curso Autodidata de Japonêsaqui em casa e..._

_**Interrompendo!**_

_-"O que é um 'Curso Autodidata' tia Youko?"_

_-Bem, nada mais é que aquele tipo de curso que você compra o livro e aprende por si só, com a cara e a coragem XDDD Não sei se vai dar certo...mas já consegui decorar quase todo o Hiragana hehehehehe Boa sorte pra mim!_

_-"E por que você não vai pro curso, tia? Você é pobre? XD"_

_-Ah..Também XDD Sou uma estudante pobretona, além de que as aulas estão me matando (pra vocês terem uma idéia..estou passando o carnaval EM CASA e ainda por cima FAZENDO TRABALHOS! Que absurdo, não? É a vida XDD Bem, voltemos ao Free Talk!_

_**Fim do Interrompendo!**_

_Minha nova turma é ótima. Estou fazendo novas fics, acho que vou fazer uma meio futurística, mas talvez eu só a poste nas férias de inverno (Julho)...Já falei que teremos inverno esse ano? A cidade do Sol terá inverno! Não é o máximo? (Não, não é..Odeio frio..Y.Y) Bem, é a vida..Pleseeeee Comentem! Façam uma ficwriter feliz! E se não gostarem da fic, critiquem! Dêem sugestões! (Sim, podem dar muitas sugestões..minha mãe quer que essa fic vire um livro..Claro que não vou usar os personagens de SM XD, mas eu posso fazer uma outra história baseada nessa hehe)_

_Bye, bye! Já ne!_


	2. Hello dear Sailor

**A Última Ameaça **

_**Forever Stars**_

O ar estava especialmente frio naquela noite, principalmente no Bosque Prateado, onde a rainha ia frequentemente para pensar. Nada além do silêncio era ouvido, até o momento em que uma respiração ofegante e passos apressados foram preenchendo o silêncio. Alguma coisa se movia na sombra das árvores vivas – As árvores que um dia foram pessoas –. Mais alguns segundos e a sombra das árvores acabaria, e com ela, tudo acabaria afinal.

E assim se fez. A garota de longos cabelos branco-prateados e roupa reveladora corria preocupada no bosque. Mas o que faria ali, se nada tinha a fazer? Essa pergunta tinha uma resposta nada boa. Depois de mais alguns minutos correndo sozinha no bosque, a garota subitamente parou e ficou totalmente calada, em choque. Uma mão a impedia de continuar.

-Nos encontramos novamente. – Uma misteriosa voz feminina falava enquanto machucava o ombro da pobre garota com uma rosa vermelha cheia de espinhos – Mas você tem sorte.

A dona da voz soltou o braço da garota e se distanciou, deixando-a gritar de dor. A pequena rosa, alimentada com o sangue da garota, cresceu partindo-a em quatro pedaços e depois voltou a ser a pequena rosa.

-Humph! – Apenas a bota preta de cano alto podia ser vista, pois sua dona estava oculta em total escuridão. A leve luz prateada emanada do bosque era insuficiente para iluminar todo o seu ser – Devia me agradecer, idiota. (...) Toda a sua gente merece a morte. – A mulher pisou forte no corpo morto e depois desapareceu totalmente, na escuridão.

0.0.0.0

-Dez minutos para entrarem. – A mulher na porta avisou sorrindo.

-Obrigada! Estaremos lá assim que chegar à hora! – Ayummi respondeu alegremente enquanto via a mulher sair e fechar a porta.

-Onde está aquela bobona? Já deveria... – Seilem começou, mas foi interrompida por uma voz alegre que vinha da porta dos fundos.

-Fica fria Seilem! – A dona da voz apareceu na frente da janela panorâmica que inundava a sala com a luz da Lua. Era uma jovem de aproximadamente vinte anos, alta, de olhos penetrantes e que usava os cabelos castanho-escuros soltos – 'Tava no trabalho, mas agora já cheguei e está tudo bem, OK?

-'Ok' o caramba, Youko! Seu trabalho é cantar! C-A-N-T-A-R! CANTAAAAR! – Reclamava com a amiga enquanto esta ia calmamente sentar-se à mesa.

-Bem.. – Youko fazia uma cara de quem não sabia do que Ayummi estava falando – Eu sempre gostei de cantar..Mas..

-Ora, sua.. – Ayummi emitia uma estranha aura negra que estava fazendo Seilem ficar com medo – Você vai..

-Temos trabalho. Vamos logo, temos que tirar as fotos! – Ayron, que até um momento atrás estivera dormindo, bradava um pente rosa.

-Quando foi que se arrumou? Você estava dormindo! – Ayummi estava incrédula.

-Me arrumei enquanto vocês duas brigavam – Viu Youko e Ayummi fazerem cara de quem pergunta "Ela é o _flash_?" e por isso começou a empurrá-las – Vamos logo! – Viu Seilem já saindo - O show vai começar!

"Sim..." Pensava Youko "O show deve começar".

Muito longe dali, mais precisamente no Japão, em um templo, algumas garotas aguardavam ansiosamente o programa estrangeiro começar:

-Daqui a pouco..Galacty! Não saia daí! – O rapaz na televisão falou antes de entrar os comerciais.

-MINAKOOO! – Uma garota de cabelos negro-arroxeados chamada Ray gritava eufórica, pela amiga.

-Calma Rei... – Makoto tentava inutilmente acalmar a amiga – É apenas uma reportagem, não devia se preocupar...

-AAAi, to indo! – Minako corria para conseguir chegar a tempo e não perder nem um único segundo do programa. Trazia consigo refrigerantes e bolinhos de carne – Consegui..er..

-_Onde você estava Minako..? Você vai ver..._ - Rei falava com uma aura maligna envolvendo-a, mas foi impedida de matar Minako pois os intervalos haviam acabado – Opa! – Falou alegre, indo sentar-se para assistir também – Voltou!

-Estamos de volta com o Teen! Agora já saímos do nosso estúdio para fazermos a entrevista, e entramos aqui nesse estúdio de fotos onde as meninas darão sua entrevista assim que terminarem a seção. Vamos vê-las um pouco!

Enquanto as meninas assistiam, vidradas, à TV, Usagi dormia. Dessa vez nem a comida a fizera acordar.

Depois de algum tempo, o repórter se aproximou do grupo e disse:

-Agora vamos falar com elas! Vamos nos sentar e... Olá meninas! Hm vamos a primeira pergunta.. Essa vai ser fácil: Quantos anos vocês têm realmente? Parecem ser tão jovens!

-Oi..Olha, podemos parecer jovens assim, mas eu e a Ayummi temos mais de vinte – Youko falava alegremente – Mas qual a idade mesmo..é segredo que não podemos revelar..

-Nem pra nós? – O repórter tentava convencê-las

-Não..infelizmente, nem para vocês!

-Que pena! E quanto às outras duas? Ayron e Seilem?

-São mais novas que nós. Ayron tem dezenove...

-...E Seilem também tem – Ayummi completou – Eu e a Youko conseguimos convencê-las a voltar a estudar.

-É verdade – Youko continuou – As meninas não estavam muito animadas, mas nós as matriculamos em uma escola..

-Aqui na Europa mesmo?

-Não..No Japão. Sem desmerecer outros países, mas lá o ensino é muito bom..E também estamos pensando.. – Ela olhou diretamente para a câmera – Em passar um tempo no Japão.

"Onde..Onde já ouvi essas vozes?" Usagi pensava. Começou a levantar a cabeça, mas quando terminou de se levantar, ficou chocada. Um castelo começava a aparecer bem diante de si, e ainda estava com o vestido de coroação de New Queen! Começou a olhar ao redor, quando escutou vozes vindas do final do longo corredor de pilares onde estava:

-Por que fez isso?

Uma voz bastante conhecida falou, e foi seguida de silêncio. Talvez quem estava respondendo falava baixo. Usagi se escondeu e ficou esperando as duas pessoas chegarem, mas quando isto aconteceu, a mesma não entendeu nada:

-Porque ela mereceu. – Uma mulher de longos cabelos castanho-escuros, alta e de olhos vermelho sangue, que fizeram Usagi parar de olhá-los, respondeu fria e simplesmente.

-Mesmo que seja a genitora da família, deve se lembrar que eles são seres vivos!

Era a rainha Selenity. "Mas o que ela está fazendo aqui?" Pensava Usagi. Parou de prestar atenção à rainha e voltou seus olhos para a outra "O símbolo da família Black Moon? Mas o que isso significa?" estava ainda mais assustada com aquilo. No Milênio de Prata, a família real era totalmente contra a família Black Moon! Então, por que estavam juntas agora?

-E..O que será 'genitora'? – Deixou escapar

-Genitora é aquela que gera, ou seja, mãe. Eu sou a matriarca da família Black Moon... _Usagi_.

-Obriga.. – Usagi finalmente se tocara que fora descoberta - ..Da?...Ops..Foi mal... – Se virou para fugir, mas foi pega pela tal mulher.

-Não vai fugir. – Ela conseguiu segurá-la com uma única mão – Venha aqui Usagi... – A mulher pegou-a e colocou-a na frente de Selenity, que parecia muito nervosa.

-Meu bem você ouviu tudo não é? Oh..Ouviu sim..Escutou demais! Não pode ficar aqui! Volte, Usagi!

-Mas..Quem é ela? – Falou olhando apreensiva para a outra mulher – Matriarca da família Black Moon? Por que vocês estão conversando?

-Não há tempo! Volte!

-USAGIIIIII – Rei dera outra tapa na cara da amiga – ACORDAAA!

-Rei..Tenha calma! A Usagi-Chan vai morrer se você fizer isso novamente.. – Amy tentava acalmar a fera.

Bem próximo dali, confortavelmente sentada numa árvore, Uma mulher, mais parecida com uma boneca, com uma tatuagem embaixo do olho esquerdo e cabelos presos num coque também no lado esquerdo da cabeça assistia a tudo. Abriu mais um pouco os olhos ao constatar o porquê do sono de Usagi. Estreitou perigosamente os olhos antes de sorrir e falar:

-Então quer dizer que já está agindo? Não perde tempo mesmo, não é? Hahahahah...Mas era o esperado, vindo de você.

E voltou a olhar o que se passava dentro da casa:

-Você está bem mesmo? – Makoto perguntava preocupada. Usagi tinha apanhado muito de Rei – Nos deu um susto...

-Sim. Você começou a falar coisas do tipo "Fui descoberta!" e nós ficamos meio apreensivas.. – Amy completou – Achamos que você estava com alucinações ou...

-Meninas.. – Rei, que estivera até agora observando o lado de fora da casa, pela janela, interrompeu a conversa – Não queria interromper, mas... Acho que não estamos sozinhas não..Sinto uma presença estranha aqui...

Lá fora, na árvore...

_-Shireínn, volte. Já consegui o que queria, termine o trabalho._ – Uma voz distante se fez ouvir.

-Sim. Vou apenas deixar um presentinho para elas... – Falou colocando um boneco minúsculo no chão – Brinque à vontade, Sara. São todas suas. – E desapareceu dentro da árvore. Logo após, uma garota se formava da boneca, e ficava em pé.

-Ei! Pare bem aí!

-Oh! – A menina de ar doce começou - Você é a Miko desse templo?.

-Sim..O que faz aqui? – "A minha premonição..ERROU? Mas eu jurava que era um demônio..." pensava. Alguma coisa estava errada, pois ainda podia sentir a presença, bem li perto.

-Bem.. Meu nome é Sara...Eu..Eu briguei com a minha mãe, e resolvi vir ao templo para refletir um pouco..Sinto muito incomodar – Desculpou-se – Se quiser posso ir embora agora...

Rei sorriu e esticou a mão:

-Não! Foi sábio de sua parte vir refletir sobre seus atos. Fique aqui por hoje.

-Oh..Sim.

-Estou com algumas amigas..Mas você não se importa com isso, não é?

-Não.. – Respondeu enquanto seguia Rei. Mas de uma hora para a outra, sem que a Miko visse, seus olhos ganharam uma expressão fria e ela começou a colocar a mão direita _dentro_ do corpo de Rei. "Uma morte sem dor para a Miko" pensava. Não perderia tempo, iria matá-la ali mesmo.

Mas Sara não conseguiu enganar a outra a tempo e acabou por ser descoberta assim que tentou algo. Rei segurou seu braço e pegou o transformador, mas esta não acreditou quando não conseguiu se transformar.

-Mas..O que?

-Huhuhu..Problemas com poderes? Eu posso ajudar!

-Vai..Mostrar sua verdadeira forma...?

-Verdadeira forma? – Sara repetiu a pergunta, como se não acreditasse no que ouvia – _Esta é minha verdadeira forma_. – Ela falou sorrindo enquanto um báculo aparecia em sua mão – Os demônios que conheceu até hoje foram de níveis muito abaixo do meu. Eu sou superior a todos eles. Sou melhor, mais forte e você não pode me vencer, Miko. Deveria ter continuado quieta, assim não sentiria nenhuma dor! Além disso..Minha energia é tão maligna que seu precioso transformador não funciona! A partir de agora, todos nós estaremos entre vocês, pensando como vocês e agindo como vocês, humanos! Não há como nos deter!

-... – Aquilo atingira Rei como um soco no estômago. Estava meio lenta, ainda, por saber que o transformador não funcionava, mas descobrir que os novos demônios tinham forma humana era demais para sua cabeça. – Como...

-Prepara-te para morrer! – O báculo dela se transformara em uma lança, e quando esta ia sendo cravada em Rei, caiu no chão com um baque – Mas..O que..? – Sara perguntava. No exato momento em que ia matar Rei, uma raiz atravessara seu ventre, fazendo com que deixasse a lança cair no chão – Quem é que está ai?

-Fica fria! – Uma voz animada falou de dentro das árvores – Sara, Você sabe que..Eu sempre te dei o maior valor por me ensinar algumas coisas, mas..Cara! Se liga na vida! Você caiu do lado errado do precipício! – Rei não estava mais entendendo nada. Alguém que ficava falando em gírias a salvara? Bem, sim, mas..Gírias? Isso era bem incomum...

-Quem é você..? Fale logo! – Sara tentava se livrar da raiz que crescia mais e mais, prendendo-a.

-Num ta sacando? Num lembra de mim não?

-Ga..Gaia? Aquele anjo da Militia a quem eu tive que ensinar metamorfose?

-Aê! É isso mesmo!

-O que? Ingrata! – Agora Sara tentava se libertar com mais vigor, mas a raiz já a havia prendido – Apareça!

Rei estava esperando algum tipo de anjo maravilhoso de assas e que emanava muita luz, mas o que viu foi totalmente diferente: Uma garota de estatura mediana com cabelo cinza, curto e partido no meio jovialmente, com uma roupa estranha, totalmente diferente de uma sailor, com várias miçangas de um material que não conhecia, e ainda usava sete argolas de ouro prendendo o pescoço, como algumas africanas faziam, além disso, ainda tinha uma lua na testa igual à de Usagi, só que vermelha, e no centro desta se encontrava um minúsculo ponto laranja:

-E ai! Olha..Você definhou nos últimos trezentos anos.

-Tre-Trezentos anos? – Rei finalmente conseguira pronunciar algo – Você está viva há trezentos anos?

-Nãaaao. Trezentos anos faz desde que vi Sara pela última vez. Eu estou viva há dois mil anos.

-Hump! E ainda continua a mesma convencida de sempre..Além de ainda usar essas coleiras cafonas no pescoço.

-Não são cafonas! Elas alongam meu pescoço e marcam minha idade aparente!

-... – Rei via abismada a cena. Aquilo era um ANJO? E os anjos conversavam normalmente com os demônios?

-Pelo menos – Sara continuou – Você deu um jeito nos tentáculos.

-Se quiser eu posso trazê-los de volta pra ajudar a te dar mais dor na hora da sua morte. Quer?

-Não obri.. – Sara estava morta. Um globo de gelo se fechara em sua cabeça, cortando imediatamente o ar, impedindo-a de se mover e falar.

-AAAAAi! – Gaia reclamava – Nereida! Qual é! Eu 'tava tentando ter um papo aqui com a Sara e você vem e mata ela? – Falava normalmente.

Uma outra mulher, mais alta e de aparência mais velha apareceu e arrancou grosseiramente o globo de gelo, e com este, a cabeça de Sara, fazendo o sangue jorrar por alguns segundos. Ela tinha cabelos de cor azul-turquesa, e usava uma roupa diferente da que Gaia usava, com cores diferentes, além de ter o símbolo da família Black Moon na testa:

-E daí? Idiotas morrem assim.

-Mas ela era sua aluna!

-Quem se importa?

-Com..Com licença..

-Que? – As duas falaram em coro quando se viraram para Rei.

-Bem..Eu gostaria que me explicassem..O que foi aquilo que aconteceu.. – Seu rosto ganhou a expressão de nojo ao ver o corpo sem cabeça.

-Não sabe, marte? – A de cabelos azuis falou – Achei que você era a mulher das premonições.

-Bem..

-Olha só.. – Gaia continuou – Só toma mais cuidado com quem anda. Não só você como as suas amigas também, porque agora a raça dela está por todos os lados.

-'Raça'..? De quem?

-Os demônios superiores. – A de cabelos azuis falou – Eu sou um demônio também.

-Você é um d-d-d-Demônio? – Então aquela mulher era um demônio também?

-Exato. Não vê? – Apontou para o símbolo – Você é cega, por acaso?

-Claro que não, eu...

-Ela tem razão..Escuta, Marte..Não podemos ficar aqui. Majestade e Hinotto-sama podem ficar chateadas com a gente. – Gaia falou enquanto arrumava algumas miçangas.

-Ela tem razão. O único aviso que temos é que tomem muito cuidado, pois agora os demônios são pessoas, assim como vocês. – E após falar isso, ela e gaia desapareceram como um raio negro.

-AAH!

Rei se sentou ofegante. Olhou para a janela e percebeu que estava no quarto. Um sonho? Sim, talvez. Mas parecera tão real..Tão..Vivo. Levantou fechou a cortina e foi para a sala. Não era tão tarde..Apenas 9:35P.M, mas sabia que alguma das meninas estaria acordada:

'_TUUUUUUUU – TUUUUUUU – TUUUU–'_

-Alô?...Minako? Oi, sou eu, Rei. Eu queria saber se eu...Saí alguma vez, depois de assistirmos à reportagem...

-Ah, você saiu sim, Rei – Sim! Não havia sido um sonho! – Disse que tinha alguma coisa errada... – Agora teria a confirmação que precisava – E uns dois minutos depois voltou dizendo que não tinha nada e que estava meio cansada..Depois nós ficamos conversando por mais algum tempo e depois fomos embora..Por quê? Alguma coisa errada?

-Ah..Não..Nenhuma..Ah, brigada Minako..É..Tchau pra você também..Até amanhã... – E desligou o telefone. Afinal, havia sido mesmo um sonho... – Ou uma..Premonição? Talvez..Melhor manter em segredo por hora...Não sei como explicar isso à Usagi...

Estaria Rei certa? Seria aquilo tudo apenas uma premonição..Ou..Poderia ser algo mais...?

Do lado de fora da casa, uma sombra sumia misteriosamente.

Continua...

_**Free Talk**_

_Nhaaaaaaaaaa Minnaaaaaaaaa Como vão? Bem? Ah, que ótimo! Eu vou bem também..Finalmente saiu o segunda capítulo, não é? É sim..Ah, vocês não vão acreditar..Tomei um baita banho de chuva ontem à noite! Noooooooossa, foi super..frio! XDDDDD Por conta disso minha crise de garganta piorou, e agora eu estou aqui, sentada na frente desse PC, totalmente fanha e com o nariz entupido (eu tenho amigdalite e sinusite..então toda vez que estou com crise de garganta parece que estou com gripe -.-...) maaaaaaaaaasssssssss..é a vida XD...

* * *

_

**Especial**

_Vocês devem ter percebido que está faltando a descrição de quatro personagens, certo? Bem, eu resolvi não colocar a descrição porque não se encaixaria no texto (até que dava pra colocar, mas dessa forma eu não teria o resultado que queria...) bem, mas vamos direto ao assunto:_

_**Ayummi:** Cabelos de um vermelho bem fechado, até um pouco abaixo da cintura, olhos vermelhos também, só que mais abertos e seu olhar é gentil, assim como seu sorriso. É um pouquinho alta também, quase do tamanho da Youko. Tem uma franja (Seu corte de cabelo é reto) e usa duas mechas de cabelo presas na frente._

_**Youko:** Cabelo castanho-escuro, ondulado, até a cintura. Olhos castanho-claros, seu olhar já é um pouco mais sério e malicioso. Tem duas mechas de cabelo que vivem caindo no seu rosto, por isso ela coloca presilhas no cabelo. Youko é de lonje a mais velha das quatro integrantes do Galacty, embora não aparente._

_**Seilem:** Cabelo beeeem liso, azul claro (eu diria..um azul turquesa) que cai até bem abaixo da cintura. Tem uma franja que vai até as bochechas, que ela coloca para o lado direito do rosto, o que oculta parte dele, mas de vez em quando ela prende ou deixa a franja arrumadinha. Seus olhos são azuis, mas bem menos brilhosos que os das outras três. Seu olhar é meio vago também, como os de alguém que está eternamente sonhando acordado. _

_**Ayron:** Cabelo prata, meio puxado para cinza, é o mais curto de todos, só vai até os ombros. Seus olhos parecem os de uma criança: bem abertos, vivos e expressivos, a cor é difícil de descrever..são meio acinzentados, mas pode parecer outra cor dependendo da luz XD. Uma peculiaridade de Ayron, é que ela também usa argolas no pescoço._

_Quanto à nacionalidade..Ayummi e Youko são russas, Seilem é francesa e Ayron tem descendência tanto indiana quanto africana e japonesa (embora as indiana e japonesa sejam bem mais fortes)

* * *

_

_Bem, nos vemos no próximo cap! Até lá!_


End file.
